The present invention relates to a projection-type image display system, a projector, a program, an information storage medium, and an image projection method that enable changes in projection position.
Projection-type image display systems such as liquid-crystal projectors are used in various situations such as classrooms, cinemas, meeting rooms, exhibition halls, and domestic living rooms.
When a liquid-crystal projector or the like is used to project an image, any obstruction between the image projection section and the projection surface will generate a shadow caused by the projection light hitting the obstruction, and the obstruction itself could block the field of view, making the image difficult to see.
In a domestic living room, for example, the liquid-crystal projector would not only be used by the user, but also by the family of that user. For that reason, even if the user has reserved a large area of a wall surface as a projection area, other members of the family could dispose furniture or decorative plants on that wall surface, or the user could cover part of the projection area with furniture without thinking.
Similarly, when product introduction images or advertising images are projected in an exhibition hall or the like, people could enter an area within the projection area unexpectedly, making the images difficult to see.
In such a case, it is usual for the user to move the liquid-crystal projector or change the projection direction of the liquid-crystal projector, to project an image that avoids obstructions, but moving the liquid-crystal projector or changing the projection direction thereof is labor-intensive, and it also necessitates re-calibration.
When a liquid-crystal projector is employed to project an image, the user would also want to project an image on a projection area selected by the user on the basis of the circumstances during the projection.
If the living room and kitchen are integrated into the same room, the user would usually project images on a wall surface of the living room, but might also want to project an image onto a wall surface in the kitchen when cooking.
During a presentation, a right-handed presenter would find it easier to use an indicator rod with an image that is displayed on the right side, as seen from the audience, whereas a left-handed presenter would find it easier to use an indicator rod with an image displayed on the left side.
In such a case, it would be preferable to change the projection position of the image in order to give a more effective presentation, but it would be time-consuming for the presenter to adjust the projection position of the projector manually and perform recalibration.